1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to articles of jewelry, and is concerned in particular with a finger ring having interchangeable jewelry pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finger rings having detachable or interchangeable jewelry pieces are known, as shown for example by U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,534 (Driggott); U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,265 (King); U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,375 (Estrin et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,766 (Schunk et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,374 (Bardisbanyan). These suffer from various drawbacks, including unsightly and/or unduly complicated retaining mechanisms, poor retention reliability, etc.
A major objective of the present invention is the provision of a finger ring with a simple yet reliable mechanism for securely retaining interchangeable jewelry pieces in place in displayed positions on the ring band.
A companion objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved retaining mechanism which does not detract from the overall appearance of the ring, and which cannot be inadvertently disengaged while the ring is being worn.
In accordance with the present invention, a finger ring comprises a generally circular band defining a finger receiving opening and having a radially outwardly open window. A jewelry piece is removably received in a displayed position within the window. A pair of levers are rotatably supported on the band on opposite sides of the window. The levers have inner and outer segments and are rotatably adjustable between open positions at which their inner segments protrude into the finger receiving opening and their outer segments are removed from the window to thereby accommodate insertion and removal of the jewelry piece into and from its displayed position, and closed positions at which the inner segments are removed from the finger receiving opening and the outer segments mechanically engage and retain the jewelry piece in its displayed position.
These and other features, advantages and objectives of the present invention will now be described in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: